scourge's Decisioni lost all work on itim closing this down for now
by verto strife
Summary: pleas before you read this one read my other story BACK TO LIFE they kinda mix but different sides of the same story this summary- after scourges death who will be the next leadr of bloodclan and are they related or not?
1. prologe

_**S**__**c**__**o**__**u**__**r**__**g**__**e'**__**s**__**Decision**_

_**Prologue **_

_**The begining**_

One day after Scourge's death, the rest of Bloodclan is a little worried and three cats are arguing,

"Yang, where's Dad?" asked a bangle she-cat.

"Well, if you're so worried, go to the forest where Dad, Bone, Brick and one third of the clan went, Scaredblood," said a black she-cat with white spots and one white paw.

"Here's an idea. How about we all go together?" said the tom named Yang.

"That's a smart idea, Yang," agreed the spotted she-cat.

"No, that's not a good idea!" said the She-cat named Scared blood.

"OK, how about this, Scaredblood? Bloodmoon and I will split up so you can be sure yourself, OK?" said Yang.

"Sure, but I bet I'll find them before you two do," Scared blood said, not sounding completely certain.

So the three cats started off.


	2. Chapter 1

**_S_****_c_****_o_****_u_****_r_****_g_****_e_****_'s_****_Decision_**

**_Chapter 1_****_: _****_The_****_Bloody_****_Battlefield_**

Scaredblood had split up from her two siblings, Yang and Bloodmoon. Scaredblood sniffed the air. Blood was the scent that was the strongest, so she followed the scent.

Yang and Bloodmoon stumbled across a young black tom's barely alive body. Yang moved in closer to the tom, "Hey, you OK?" asked Yang.

The tom looked up and limped towards a brown bag, opened it with his teeth, and not only bit up a leg, but also tossed up a green-looking bean and caught it in his mouth, chewed it up and swallowed. "Never better," said the tom.

Scaredblood looked down to her paw's to a life-less body. Tears came falling from the she-cat, "No, no, no! It's not true! You're alive, Dad! Get up, get up!" Scaredblood said, crying out to the sky. She felt a pat on her shoulder, "So, this is your dad, huh? Well, I suggest you run, for my best friend killed him," said a voice.

Scaredblood dried her tears, "Well, he'll regret it!" said Scaredblood.

"He's leader. How are you going to hill him, She-cat?" laughed the gray tom.

"Watch out, you don't want to underestimate me and my siblings, cat!" Scaredblood snapped.

"Oh, if you're so sure, meet me here tomorrow same time, She-cat," the tom said. "You better bring back-up. You're going to need it!" Scaredblood warned him.

"Yeah, right!" he said back.

Scaredblood headed towards camp.


	3. Chapter 2

_**S**__**c**__**o**__**u**__**r**__**g**__**e'**__**s**____**Decision**_

_**Chapter 2:**____**S**__**u**__**n**__**s**__**e**__**t**____**Grief**___

Scaredblood waited for her two siblings to come back. She held in her tears. She was the last to cry out of the three kits. But, she didn't know one other was out looking for their dad too. Midnight the oldest of the group was trying her best to drag Scourge's life-less body back to camp.  
Yang and Bloodmoon, with the young tom they found, headed back to their camp, running into a bloody trail and followed it.  
Scaredblood heard a rustling in the bushes, "Who's there?" she said.  
"Hey, Scaredblood, can you help me with something," came a familiar voice.  
"Sure, Middy" Scaredblood said and helped Midnight drag Scourge's life-less body back to Bloodclan.  
Not long after, Yang and Bloodmoon caught up with Midnight and Scaredblood so they helped. So did the tom thay found since he was all redy healed and strong anofgh to help even thought he dint know the cat there were carrying they had made it to the camp the bloodclan cats all whanted rvenge but how could they do it with out a leader the kits of scourge all gathered in a secret place and scaredblood explaned what happened when she found scourges dead body

"So the cat whants to fight scourges kits well will attack tomarow scaredblood but for to night we need to sleep of what we can"Midnight said and started to walk back to camp

"Midnights right we need our reast for to night if we don't they will get a chance to get one of us"said Yang and then he left to

"scaredblood even if im you half sister I'll fight with you till the end"Bloodmoon said with a smile "we will get them scaredblood"she said over her shoulder as she leaft

"you beter whach out cat cues were coming for you"scaredblood said to the sky even if she knew the cat coulnt here her and so she left to the camp to

Midnight had got to her den and had fallen asleep

"Midnight wake up"said a familer vioce and Midnight open her eyes

"dad? But your dead!"she said confuesed

"im talking to you in your deam midnight so calm down"Scourge said

"oh that would make more sence than you comeing back from the dead dad"Midnight said

"Midnight I have to tell you some thing my darling"Scourge said

"What dad?"Midnight said calmly

"I've made my decision you will be the next leader for it needs to be my kin and youre the oldist of the four I will viset you again after I've told evry one ok Midnight"scourge said

"ok dad thank you for telling me"Midnight said as scourge faded away.


	4. Chapter 3

_**Scouges decision**_

_**Chapter 3:We will **__**not**____**bow**_

The next morning at dawn Scaredblood,Yang,Bloodmoon and Midnight had asimbled and headed out to the forest Scaredblood leading the way.

The cat had asimbled five cats and lead them to the battlefilde all of the cats rady for battle.

The bloodclan cats had arived first and waited for the clan cats to arive"Maby he chikened out"Scaredblood thought .

The clan cats had sarounded the cats ready to ues the thunderclan rush.

Scardblood snifed the air and stod up ready for the clan cats to attack Midnight heard Scaredblood stand up and so Midnight tighted her musles ready Yang and bloodmoon flowed Midnights lead.

The thunderclan cats rushed out and attacked sturing up dust to make it harder for the bloodclan cats to see but yangs charm clered the dust as fast as it was made,Yang, bloodmoon and midnight took care of the five other cats will Scaredblood was fighting the tom who had challiunge her she foghuht with no mursy,Yang and Bloodmoon finshed off the cats they were fighting and came to help Scaredblood, Midnght had fisned off the cat she was fighting and wached her other siblings fight the cat.

"there not seeing his week spot that he keeps open"she thought and then when it the cat showed it in her deretin she darted towreds a rock and as she hit it she came flying at the cat then sliced the flank just as Scaredblood came in for the killing bit Yang and Bloodmoon were biting his legs pain flood the cat and his body coulnt handle it and he fell down dead.

"and that's why you don't mess with me and my siblins cat"Scaredblood said then they started back well Yang,bloodmoon and Scaredblood did Midnight satyed she had a feeling thare was another cat waching and she cheeked the sent.

"I was right there was another one whaching"she said quitely to hereself and she followed the sent all the way back to and entrenc with the smell of a lot of cats then she heared some talking.

"Firestar!Firestar whare is he I need to talk with him now its an emerancy!"said a vioce.

"hes in his den Quitpaw"said another voice

"thank you Tigerstripe"said the cat named Quitpaw and then he paded into the leaders den.

Midnight had to move closer to ware the cat had gone to here the talk

"Firestar I have some bad news"Quitepaw said

"What Quitepaw?"the cat named Firestar said

"Graystripe is d..d..de…dead"Quitepaw said

"Thank you Quitepaw for telling me now go"Firestar said and Quitepaw walked out

"Why Graystripe why did you have to challing them"Firestar said softly then paded out of the den and up the high rock.

"all who can chacth there own pry joing under high rock for a clan meeting!"Firestar called out and in no time flat all the cats of thunderclan had asimbuled under high rock.

"as you know well my deputy graystripe had challinged scourges kin and well he died today during the battle and as you all know I must choues a new deputy befor moonhigh but befor that Quitepaw step up"firestar said.

Quitepaw steped up"yes Firestar"

"Quitepaw do you up hold the warrior code even in death?"Firestar said.

"yes"Quitepaw said

"then I Firestar name Quitepaws warrior name will be Quitestream"Firestar said.

"Quitestream! Quitestream!"the clan called out.

"and another thang Blackkit do you uphold the warrior code even if you die?"Firestar said.

"yes!"Blackkit said

"then I Firestar name this kit Blackpaw and his mentor will be… Quitestrem"Firestar said as Quitestaream and Blackkit toched noses.

"that is all"Firestar said.

All the cats shouted out blackpaw then disperced to there own busness

"warrior code whats that"midnight thought

"so Quitestream what are we going to do today?"blackpaw said

"follow me I'll tell you"Quitestream said blackpaw fallowed him to the seen of the battle also not notesing midnight fallowing them

"what are we doing here?"blackpaw said

"well I witnesed the death of our deputy here this is him"Quitestream said pointing at graystripes dead body

"and?"blackpaw said

"a she-cat who I think saw me she stared strate where I was"Quitestream said

"what did she look like?"blackpaw said

"a butaful black she-cat with a white underbelly and socks with green eyes"Quitepaw said with a dreamy look on his face

"do you like here?"blackpaw said looking at quitestream's face

"what no why would I like a cat who killed our deputy!"quitestream said

"oh relly I saw your face quitestream"midnight said

"what are you doing here she-cat!"blackpaw said

"oh nothing blackpaw"midnight said

"who do you know our names?"quitestream said

"oh im an exalent spy"midnight said

"she killed our deputy?"blackpaw said

"well I somewhat did I still could take him down without my sibling help"midnight said

"get off our terrtory she-cat"Quitestream said

"by the way my names Midnight oh and tell Firestar scourge is after him and that he shoulnt trust anyone"midnight said as she bouned off

"whos scourge?"blackpaw and qutiestream thought

"lets head back blackpaw"Quitestream said

"lets"blackpaw responded


	5. Chapter 4

_**Scourges decision**_

_**Chapter 4:The legen of bloodclan**_

Quitestream and Blackpaw saw something move throught the bushed Quitestream indmitaly droped down into a crouch Blackpaw whached and did what Quitestream did.

"what is it quitestream?"asked blackpaw

"its shadowclans deputy darkfire"said qiuitestream "why is he out of his camp at night?"he thought

Darkfire looked areound

Quitstream tried to blend in as much as he could his tan fun dint relly help much

Darkfire then bounded out of all the clans leving the two wondering where he was going but it was none of there bissness so they stod up again

"blackpaw I will tell firestar the news from that she-cat midnight you go and try to find out who scourge is ok"quitestream said

"yes quitestream"blackpwa said then bounded twords camp

As they got into camp they split to do what they were blackpaw figured the elders den would be a great place to start

Quitestream saw firestar outside his den whaching the clan so he whint up and asked if he could talk to him privetly

"so what do you want to leran blackpaw?"said a croked voice coming from the elder named crokedfoot

"do you know about scourge?"blackpaw asked him all the other elders stoped what they were doing and stared at blackpaw

"so quitestream what was it you wanted to tell me?"firestar said

"well me and Blackpaw meet a she-cat cloes to graystripes body and well she told us to tell you that….Scourge is after you and that you shouln't trust anyone"quitestream said

"thank you for telling me meet me out im disideing the deputy"firestar said

"oh ok firestar"quitestream said as he left the den

"Scourge….that name would even scare starclan's cats"said another elder

"what why?"blackpaw said

"you know our leader he has 8 lives left his first was lost to scourge and do you rember tigerstars story right?"cookedfoot said

"yes the wicked cat"blackpaw said

"well when he is dead in fact he wint from all nine to zero in less then a day"cookedfoot said

"relly he diserved it"blackpaw said

"well that happended in one swipe"said anoter elder said

"buy who firestar?"blackpaw asked

"no buy scourge him self after he and his "clan"fallowed tigerstar into the forest and to the clan scourge betrayed him and killed him in one swipe"cookedfoot said

"so scourge has no mursy and is a butrayer?"blackpaw said

"hes bloodthersty,evil,killer,mursy less, and some one you don't want to meet"said anoter elder

"wow so he dint go buy the code?"blackpaw said

"he dint belive in starclan or the warrior code but his code and his clans was blood is every thing and there clans name is bloodclan"cookedfoot and anoter elder said

"whoh scary cat"black paw said

"a day after the death of tigerstar scourge and bloodclan attacked the clans the clans fought back bravly and in the end the clans won do to our great leader firestar so don't worry about sourge hes dead and he knows hes to weack to tack us down"cookedfoot said

"thank you for telling me"blackpaw said

"no tank you its our treat to share our knowledge with the new kits and soon to be warriors and stand for our clan some day"the elder said as blackpaw left

"all who can chech there ouwn pray join beneth high ston for a clan meeting!"cryed out firestar

The cats asimbuled under high rock

"as you all know our deputy graystripe has died and I have to pick a new deputy befor moon high so I have chosen the new deputy will be….tigerscar!"firestar said as the clan rored

"tigerscar! tigerscar! tigerscar!"shouted the clan

Evryone aorund him coungragulated him

Firestar smiled and ended the meeting then got a pice of fresh kill and then whint for a walk.


	6. Chapter 5

**Im making new chapter for this story so hold on for now in fact im probly writeing right now lol**

But for now read the storys I have now and keep an eye out for my youtube vids (windclanscarstar) ~Vegetasora2012~

preview

**_Scourges decision_**

**_Chapter 5: whats shadowclan and twolegs doing together?_**

"this was a good time for a walk plus I need to stretch my legs "firestar said to himself quietly

He heard rustling and sniffed the air it wasn't pray or even a cat so he dropped down and wanted for whatever it was to get closer for a better sent

"so there's a bunch of cats in my house?"said something

"sorry but chi-chi doesn't like cats in her houes" said another voice

Firestar sniffed again "twolegs!but this far out here why?"he thought

"well at lest trunks wont annoy me "said the first twolegs voice

"well another thing Vegeta gotens coming over to so hopefully he also like kitties' huh" said the other one

"oh kimi just don't let the cats "kittys" interupted the other twoleg "oh ok kitties' get in the way of my training kakkarot!"said the twoleg named Vegeta

"thanks for lending you're house vegeta" said the twoleg named kakkarot

"oh if they weren't already at my home I would of never said yes idiot" vegeta replied

"oh ok Vegeta whatever you say "kakkarot replied

"wired twolegs I'll never truly understand them "firestar thought

"lets go vegeta! i want you to meet a kitty!"kakkarot said

"fine as long as it gets you off my back kakkarot!"Vegeta said

Vegeta and kakkarot both flew away in Riverclan's direction

"oh ok that was a little to wired for me "firestar said to himself


End file.
